


Caring

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Caring, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is some tenderness involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

   
He started drifting awake from his slumber when he thought he felt fingers ghosting gently over his stubbled cheek. He heard the sound of a car door opening and softly closing, then another car door opening, and he felt the icy cold of snow laden air on the right side of his face. A hand was placed carefully on his shoulder and shook him softly, and a tired voice sounded in his ear.  
   
“Gibbs. Wake up. You’re home.”  
   
Bringing up his hands to rub the palms over his face, he yawned widely, hearing a soft chuckle from his right. Opening his bleary eyes, he turned his head to the side and vaguely recognized Tony standing next to him, bent over so his face was close to Gibbs’.  
   
“Come on, Gibbs. Time to get up.”  
   
Tony’s hand shook him a little again, and Gibbs looked around to find himself in the passenger seat of the company car in his driveway, the house in front of him dark, the only light the reflection of the lamp posts on the white snow covering the yards and sidewalks. The freezing cold air almost burned in his lungs when he took a deep breath, but it woke him enough to start moving. When he saw Gibbs slowly move to get out of the car, Tony stepped back and walked around, grabbing their bags and coats from the trunk, then returning to Gibbs’ side. When Gibbs wobbled a little as he stood stretching his legs under him, Tony shot out a helping hand and steadied him, then closed the door and locked the car when Gibbs had stepped away. God, he was tired.  
   
Tony kept a hand on Gibbs’ shoulder as they made their way to the front door, stepping ahead of the older man when they were almost at the unlocked door and opening it for him, ushering Gibbs inside. Closing the door behind them, dropping their bags and quickly hanging up their coats, Tony guided Gibbs to the couch and practically pushed him down onto it, then turned on a couple of the table lamps, rubbing his hands against the cold. Immediately walking over to the fireplace, Tony knelt down and quickly built a fire while Gibbs watched him through heavily lidded eyes, glad he had taught Tony how to efficiently build a fire and feeling an odd sense of pride when he saw the younger man had remembered the lesson well. The fire started, Tony got up and leaned over Gibbs, placing his hand on the older man’s shoulder again.  
   
“Beer, coffee or bourbon?”  
   
“Bourbon.”  
   
“One bourbon coming up.”  
   
Tony left him on the couch and Gibbs heard him rummaging in the kitchen, finding glasses and a new bottle of bourbon, bringing them over to the living room before opening the bottle and pouring. Tony placed one glass in Gibbs’ hand, watching him closely to see if he had a decent grip on it, then took the other glass for himself and raised it.  
   
“Cheers.”  
   
Gibbs mimicked the gesture, then brought the glass to his lips for a large sip, sighing deeply in contentment when the amber liquid had smoothly slid down his throat, warming him on the way down. Tony grimaced at his first sip, making Gibbs smile a little. Even after all these years Tony still wasn’t used to the stuff, but always drank it when Gibbs did too. Tony stayed on his feet, keeping an eye on the fire and putting another log on when he saw the flames were rising satisfactorily, then taking another few sips of the bourbon. Walking back to Gibbs, Tony saw the older man’s eyes had almost fallen closed again, and shook his shoulder a little to get his attention.  
   
“What do you want to eat?”  
   
“Nothing.”  
   
“Not an option. You need to eat something, Gibbs. I’ll find something.”  
   
“What time is it?”  
   
“Almost eight.”  
   
Gibbs sighed. How could he be so tired when it was still so early? Then he remembered he’d been awake for almost three days straight, flying through various time zones chasing a bad guy, at last catching him and delivering him to the marshals for secure transport. Gibbs looked up at Tony. Tony had been at his side every step of the way, so how could he still be standing when all Gibbs wanted to do was sink into blessed oblivion? But the dark circles under Tony’s eyes told Gibbs that the younger man was exhausted too. He patted the couch next to him.  
   
“Sit, Tony. You’re tired too.”  
   
“If I sit now, I won’t be able to get up again. And we need to eat something.”  
   
After another check on the fire, Tony went back to the kitchen from where Gibbs could hear the opening and closing of the fridge and cupboards, the sounds of pans being placed on the stove, and plates and cutlery set out on the counter. A few minutes later, Gibbs noticed the smell of food cooking coming from the kitchen, and his stomach responded with a growl. When was the last time they’d eaten? Yesterday morning, he thought. No wonder Tony said they needed to eat. He smiled at the thought of Tony taking care of him, and took another sip of his bourbon, barely noticing his eyes closing again.  
   
He woke from his doze when Tony’s hand shook his shoulder again, and saw two plates of steaming food on the coffee table. Tony had put another log on the fire and refilled their bourbon glasses, and now sat next to Gibbs on the couch, waking him up and handing him a plate of food. Gibbs pushed himself upright and took the plate, immediately digging in. Tony had obviously thrown some things together which were easy and quick to heat, and that was all that mattered. Gibbs would have eaten cardboard if it was warm and filling. They ate quickly and in silence, not caring what it was, just feeding and warming their stomachs. Only minutes later the plates were empty, and Tony got up and brought them to the kitchen, rinsing them quickly before returning to the couch.  
   
They slumped next to each other, the only sounds the crackling of the fire and the only movement the raising of their hands to bring their glasses to their lips for another sip. The food having woken them a little, they managed to stay awake for another hour or so before they felt their eyes drooping. Downing the last of his bourbon, Tony put down the empty glass and got up to bank the fire and switch off the lights, then extended his hand to Gibbs to help him up. Gibbs groaned when his tired muscles protested and his knee popped, and Tony tightened his hold on the older man. Pulling Gibbs’ arm over his shoulder, Tony steadied them and started walking them towards and up the stairs.  
   
Reaching the bedroom, Tony carefully deposited Gibbs on the side of the bed, then walked to the bathroom to turn on the lights, finding Gibbs already dropping back to sleep again even in his sitting position. Smiling down at the older man, Tony took the hems of Gibbs’ shirts and pulled them up, Gibbs responding by raising his arms more out of instinct than a conscious effort. Kneeling down, Tony took off Gibbs' shoes and socks, then pulled him to stand and undid his trousers, letting them drop to his ankles and helping him step out of them, then ushering Gibbs to the bathroom. While Gibbs used the head and brushed his teeth, Tony returned to the bedroom where he folded Gibbs clothes and hung them over the chair in the corner of the room, then put away his shoes and turned down the duvet. Gibbs came out of the bedroom and Tony watched him shuffle over to the bed, drop down with a deep sigh and curl up under the duvet. Seeing the older man safely and warmly ensconced, Tony used the bathroom as well and turned off the light, then started moving to the landing.  
   
“Where are you going?”  
   
Surprised that Gibbs was still awake, Tony answered.  
   
“Guest room.”  
   
“Using it as storage.”  
   
“Oh. Couch downstairs then.”  
   
“Don’t be ridiculous. Sleep here, Tony. Warmer. More comfortable.”  
   
And Gibbs held up the other side of the duvet in invitation. Tony hesitated only a moment, then quickly stripped down to his boxers and slid in beside Gibbs. Rolling onto his side and pulling the duvet around himself, Tony sighed contentedly. Both men were asleep in minutes.  
   
   
Despite how tired he had been the night before, Gibbs woke at his usual early hour and got up to use the head. Returning to the bedroom, he could just about make out the sleeping form of Tony, curled up on his side, only his hair peeking out from under the duvet which he had wrapped around himself. Gibbs smiled. Still tired, Gibbs crawled back into bed, careful not to wake Tony. Lying there in the almost dark, Gibbs studied Tony and thought back to the previous evening. The way Tony had taken care of him was… endearing. Had it been anyone else, Gibbs would have thought it presumptuous and condescending, but this was Tony. And Tony had always had a special place in his heart.  
   
Smiling again, Gibbs felt warmed by Tony’s care for him, and his heart melted a little when he thought of how much the younger man meant to him. Gibbs had long since come to terms with his feelings for Tony, but had never acted on them, worried about how it would change their relationship. But he had known for a while now that Tony had feelings for him too, had seen it in Tony’s eyes, and nothing could speak louder of the younger man’s feelings for Gibbs than his actions the previous night. Gibbs didn’t want to deny himself his desire any longer, and hoped Tony would feel the same. Deciding to allow himself a little indulgence, Gibbs carefully shifted closer to Tony, and wrapped his arm around the younger man, pulling his body close against his own. Tony wriggled a little, settling against the comforting warmth of Gibbs’ body a little more, then his body stilled again and his deep sleep resumed. Gibbs breathed deeply, taking in Tony’s scent, then pressed a soft kiss to the back of Tony’s neck and went back to sleep.  
   
Tony woke a couple of hours later, instinctively snuggling back against the warm body at his back, then freezing when he realized who it was. Tony’s movement then sudden stillness had woken Gibbs from his light doze, and Gibbs tightened his arm around Tony’s chest, then pressed another kiss to Tony’s neck, feeling a shiver run through Tony’s body at the gesture. Gibbs stroked his hand over Tony’s chest and mumbled quietly.  
   
“Hey.”  
   
Tony’s voice was tight and pinched.  
   
“Hey, Boss.”  
   
Gibbs placed another kiss on Tony, this time on his shoulder, and felt another shiver in the younger man.  
   
“Sleep well?”  
   
“Uhm… yeah… fine.”  
   
Gibbs put some space between them and then pulled at Tony’s shoulder so the younger man rolled onto his back. Tony’s eyes were wide open and staring up at Gibbs, widening even further when Gibbs leaned over him and placed a soft kiss on Tony’s lips.  
   
“Uhm… Boss?”  
   
“Hmmm… Morning, Tony.”  
   
And Gibbs put his lips to Tony’s again, this time nibbling at them and trying to coax them open. Tony resisted for only a few seconds before, with a deep moan, he opened his lips to Gibbs’ tongue and allowed the older man to taste him deeply, Gibbs’ hand stroking over his chest, his fingers running through Tony’s chest hair. When Gibbs moved his mouth to Tony’s throat and unerringly found the sensitive spot under his ear, laving it with his tongue and making Tony shiver again, Tony at last found the courage to bring up his hands which until then had been clenched into fists at his side, and started softly caressing Gibbs’ naked back and sides, feeling the soft skin slide under his fingers, making his fingertips tingle with the feeling. Moving back to Tony’s lips, Gibbs devoured Tony’s mouth, mapping every ridge and line and taste, then sliding his lips to the other side of Tony’s neck, lavishing attention on the skin there too, loving the way Tony’s beard stubble lightly scratched against his, adding warmth to their skin.  
   
Dazed at Gibbs’ actions and the feelings it was causing in him, Tony barely knew what was happening and how to react, so he just followed his instincts and moaned out his pleasure. His hand continued caressing Gibbs, and he sucked in a breath when Gibbs moved down and found his nipples to lick and softly bite. Shuddering in delight, Tony stroked his fingers through Gibbs’ hair, liking the pleased sounds Gibbs made when he did so, and repeating the action. Gibbs’ mouth and tongue and teeth moved further down, lightly nipping at his belly, soothing away the teeth marks with his tongue, then rolling the sensitized skin between his lips. Tony could not control the tiny upwards bucks of his hips every time Gibbs did that, and he heard a pleased chuckle from Gibbs at every move. But when Gibbs reached the waistband of Tony’s boxers and curled his fingers under it to pull them down and expose Tony’s hard dick to his mouth, Tony’s last shred of sanity kicked in.  
   
“Gibbs? What are you doing?”  
   
Looking up at Tony from his position right over his hard dick, Gibbs smiled.  
   
“Just thanking you for taking care of me last night.”  
   
Tony froze for an instant, then quickly moved off the bed. Surprised and confused, Gibbs stared up at him.  
   
“Tony? What’s wrong?”  
   
Tony eyed him a little sadly for a moment, then cleared his throat and took a deep breath.  
   
“Thanks for the gesture, Gibbs, but I don’t need a pity-fuck from you.”  
   
Then Tony disappeared into the bathroom.

 

Gibbs stared after Tony until the younger man had closed the bathroom door, then took a deep shuddering breath. He never could get it right, could he? No wonder he preferred to be a functional mute as Tony liked to say, every time he tried to use his words in a personal situation, he screwed things up. He'd only meant that he wanted to please Tony, give him the same love and affection that Tony had given him last night, lavish the same attention on the younger man that he had shown Gibbs the previous evening, then see whether they could take this further. Damn it. 

Hearing the shower turn on in the bathroom, Gibbs swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. Glancing between the door to the bathroom and the one to the landing, Gibbs weighed his options, then decided that he wasn't going to let this go. He strode over to the bathroom and silently opened the door, slipping in quietly and closing the door again. Through the matted glass of the shower stall, he saw Tony standing with his shoulders hunched and his head hung down, letting the hot water cascade down his back. Quickly stripping off his boxers, Gibbs opened the door to the shower stall and slipped in behind Tony, then carefully slipped his arms around the younger man, holding him close. Tony froze again, head snapping up at the first touch.

"Gibbs…"

It sounded more like a warning than anything else.

"I think you misunderstood me, Tony."

Pressing his erection between Tony's ass cheeks, Gibbs whispered into the younger man's ear.

"You think that's for a pity-fuck? Am I the kind of man who does that?"

Tony gasped at the feeling of Gibbs' hardness against him. Unable to control his body, Tony pushed back against Gibbs a little, and shuddered when Gibbs put his lips to work on Tony's neck again. 

"Gibbs… I'd love to… but…"

Quite evilly, Gibbs put one hand on Tony's hard dick and started very softly and very gently stroking him, not enough to make him come by far, but more than enough to distract him from his thoughts.

"Tony, listen to me. I don't do pity-fucks. And there's nothing about you to pity. I want you. I've wanted you for a long time. The way you took care of me last night was… sweet. Made me feel loved. Made me know that you loved me, if I hadn't already known before."

Tony gasped, partly from the feeling of Gibbs' hand on his dick, partly from Gibbs' words. 

"You know?"

"You're not as good at hiding things from me as you think."

"But… Gibbs…"

"And I love you too, Tony. You're the only one I trust completely, the only one I would let do what you did for me last night without feeling mollycoddled. From you, I love it."

Turning around in Gibbs' embrace, Tony put his arms around Gibbs' neck and stared into his eyes.

"You mean that?"

"I do."

To prove the truth of his words, Gibbs slowly and gently kissed Tony deeply, caressing his strong body and pressing their erections together, both moaning in pleasure. Tony pulled back first and looked into Gibbs' eyes again.

"I just… I just want to take care of you. You don't think that's weird?"

"I think that's beautiful. Makes me feel honored, and appreciated, and loved."

Tony sighed and pressed a soft kiss to Gibbs' lips again. 

"Gibbs… I…"

"It's okay, Tony. I want you, I need you."

Breathing a deep sigh, Gibbs closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Tony's, pulling their bodies closely together, full body contact. After a few moments, Gibbs spoke again, softly.

"The only other person who ever took care of me like this was Shannon."

Gibbs both felt and heard Tony suck in a breath, and looked into his eyes worriedly. Tony's eyes were shiny with emotion. Gibbs smiled a lopsided smiled at him and brushed a hand through Tony's wet hair.

"She used to say that even tough marines needed love and affection."

"They do," Tony agreed.

"We do. So do overgrown frat boys turned Very Special Agents."

"They do?"

"They do. And I plan to make it my life's purpose to see to it they get it."

"All of them?" 

Tony asked it cheekily, and Gibbs was pleased that the mood had turned lighter between them. But his response was still serious enough to get through to Tony, causing the brightest smile Gibbs had ever seen on the younger man to spread across Tony's face.

"There's only one of you, Tony. And I plan on keeping you forever."

 

 


End file.
